Breakfast Conversations
by Frozen-Demigod33
Summary: Based on a thing I found on Tumblr. Jason and Percy having their "bro" moment and Nico having to unfortunately witness this, along with the rest of the camp.
1. Sex Isn't Dating

**Hey guys. Sorry I was MIA for a bit. Finals are next week. I probably won't be available much until sometime next January. I might be around on tumblr though (same name as this account). I hope you guys have a wonderful Christmas and New Years. Thanks for reading my content. You all are wonderful. :)**

 **~Frozen Demigod**

* * *

Nico sat across from his two cousins that were talking about something dumb, yet it was making the son of Hades feel rather uncomfortable. He sighed and picked at his scrambled eggs. It was _way_ too early in the morning to hear this nonsense.

"Dude, no!" Jason exclaimed

Percy vigorously nodded his head. "That's what _I_ was saying bro! They do it _all_ the time and claim they're together!" Both their shouting had attracted the attention of most of the other campers, along with Reyna, Frank, and Hazel who were visiting that week. Chiron looked like he wanted to say something, but couldn't seem to form the words coherently. The wine god was absently flipping through a magazine on various wines and not paying attention. The stares were making Nico uncomfortable. He glanced over at his boyfriend who was shooting him a pained look. The Ghost King sighed, far too used to this, and attempted to eat his breakfast.

Continuing with the conversation, Jason hollered, "Sex _isn't_ dating though!" The son of Jupiter looked annoyed and Nico honestly had no idea who they were talking about. Granted, he was sitting at the same table as them, but the two mostly talked about stuff he didn't care about, so he never listened. But, whatever conversation among the other campers was being held instantly died when those words flew out of Jason's mouth. Everyone's eyes were on them now, particularly the Aphrodite Cabin, minus Piper. She had no interest in gossiping about the couples at camp.

Percy fired right back in agreement. "Right?!" he told Jason. "If that were true, you and I would be dating!"

 _Great timing, Jackson,_ Nico thought as his eyes blew wide and started choking on the eggs he was swallowing. Then, several things happened at once.

Jason and Percy's faces turned red and they gave off nervous laughs.

"Heh," Percy tried, "can't believe I let _that_ slip."

"Bro," Jason sheepishly turned to Percy, "I thought I told you not to mention that." He finished the lame joke with a nervous chuckle/cough before looking down.

Hazel was fanning her face, spastically, while Frank looked like he was about to die. Reyna was muttering to herself and rolling her eyes. However, a smirk was planted on her face, as she looked over at Jason and Percy.

The Aphrodite Cabin, minus Piper, was giggling and talking about someone named "Jercy." Piper and Annabeth were frowning, while opening and closing their mouths, in an attempt to say something, but failing.

Leo's jaw dropped before he exclaimed, "That's what you mean when you two tell me you're gonna have 'bro time'? Dude!" He earned a whack to his arm from his girlfriend. Calypso just frowned and shook her head at the two boys.

The only one who wasn't paying attention to Percy just said was Will. His eyes widened comically at the sight of Nico choking. He leapt up quickly, exclaiming, "Oh, my gods, babe!" The son of Apollo scrambled over to dislodge the food in his throat. Being the best healer, he was successful. He proceeded to kiss Nico's forehead, making sure he was alright before he just stared wide-eyed at the two idiots across from Nico.

Eventually everyone calmed down and went back to eating. But the rest of the day was filled with awkward stares at the sons of Jupiter and Poseidon, discreet bets, and annoyed girlfriends.


	2. Just a Couple of Guys Being Dudes

**Based off a vine and a Jercy Tumblr conversation**

 **Let me know if I should add any more to this story... ~Frozen-Demigod33**

* * *

Will was busy swinging his and Nico's intertwined hands. He glanced over at his boyfriend who was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and yawning. It was adorable.

Nico groaned, "What moron thought it would be a good idea to start your morning meals at nine am?"

Will rolled his eyes, "It isn't that early Nico. Some people eat breakfast even earlier than that."

"Do they not know the joys of sleeping in?! I should teach them my ways."

Will laughed, "You should have been the god of theatre's son with how dramatic you can be sometimes."

"Shut up, Solace."

"Make me, di Angelo."

"Fine!" Nico stretched on his tiptoes, struggling to reach Will's lips, so the son of Apollo had to help him out a bit. They pulled apart after a couple of minutes and Nico grumbled about stupid, cute, tall boyfriends. Will just smirked at him before the couple separated to sit at their respective tables.

* * *

"Good morning, Neeks!" Percy and Jason greeted him as he sat down.

" _Buongiorno_ ," Nico mumbled. The two sons of two of the Big Three stared at each other before Percy stood up and shouted.

"DOES ANYONE KNOW WHAT BUONGIORNO MEANS?!"

Will Solace yelled back, "MY BOYFRIEND IS SAYING "GOOD MORNING" TO YOU IN ITALIAN!"

"THANKS!"

Percy sat down looking pleased, Jason was wiggling his eyebrows at Nico, and the son of Hades was scarlet, with his face buried in his hands.

"So, Neeks," Jason started. "How does Will know what you say in Italian?"

Nico mumbled something unintelligent and stared down at his pasteries.

"What?"

"We…we… asdjfoweia"

"That's not a word Nico," Percy said. "Trust me, I'm dating Annabeth."

Jason facepalmed. "Percy, _anyone_ knows that's not a word."

"Oh, right. Sorry, bro."

"It's okay bro, it's an easy mistake." By this point, both boys had abandoned questioning Nico as they got caught up staring at each other and having one of their moments again. Nico took the opportunity to thank every god for the ADHD that ran through the demigods' systems. Of course, Nico was also annoyed with the moment they were having. He glanced up to see Jason grinning at Percy.

"I mean, bro, some of the things you say, they're all Greek to me!" Jason joked. And Nico thought Will's medical pick-up lines were bad.

"Oh, I totally forget that you're Roman, bro."

"It's fine, bro. I mean, I sometimes miss being around my fellow Romans. But then I realize you won't be with me, bro!"

Percy fought back tears as he took Jason's hands. "Bro, I know I'm a _graceus_ , but for you, I can be _ROMANtic_!"

Jason threw his arms around Percy. "That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me bro!"

"Anytime, bro!"

"Bro!"

"Oh my gods!" Nico snapped. "Would you two cut the romantic, brotherly partnership you have going on!?"

They both looked at him and Nico wished he would have noticed the smirks and eye glances at each other.

"Aw, come on Nico," Percy started.

"We're just a couple of dudes being guys," Jason reminded him.

"A couple of guys being dudes," Percy agreed.

"Unless we're just a couple of dudes being gay," Jason said thoughtfully.

"Then, show me your dick, Grace," Percy said looking at him seriously before they burst out laughing.

Nico slammed his face on the table and ended up having to go to the infirmary for an unusually long time. Funny thing was that he didn't complain much at all.


	3. Of Sick Boyfriends and Sparring Partners

**It's certainly been a while, but I'm back again! Got this idea from a couple of Tumblr posts of Jason and Percy's infamous bro moments.**

 **( post/150112264382/sometimes-in-the-training-arena-at-camp-half-blood and post/108501256213/insert-any-situation-possible-jason-bro-piper)**

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you like it ~FrozenDemigod**

* * *

When he had showered, dressed, and made sure his half-siblings were out the door and onto breakfast, he went to finish his typical routine by waking up his boyfriend, whom he jokingly called the "vampire of Cabin 13" as the son of Hades could sleep until well past noon if given the opportunity. So he was a bit surprised when he opened the door to find Nico's bed empty. Furrowing his eyebrows a bit, the son of Apollo swept his eyes across the room, eventually stopping at the crack of light emanating from the bathroom door. He shut the cabin door and quickly strode to the bathroom knocking and calling his boyfriend's name. He thanked his father for his hearing abilities and managed to catch on a faint whimper and hiccup.

"Nico?" he called again. "Is the door unlocked?" A small whimper and light "mm-hmm" could be heard if Will pressed his ear to the door. He swung the door open in time to see his boyfriend hitch forward emptying the contents of his stomach.

"Oh, Angel," Will murmured as he quickly strode over and knelt on the floor next to him, rubbing his back gently. Nico whined and gagged as he finished puking his guts out, before promptly collapsing against Will. Struggling a little with the son of Hades, Will managed to flush the toilet and get a damp washcloth and a glass of water before gently patting Nico's mouth and coaxing him to take a drink and spit it out again. After that was done, the head medic carried his boyfriend back to his bed, bridal-style. Both of them agreed that Nico would not be up to doing any demigodly activities and Will happily tended to him.

* * *

Percy, Jason, Annabeth, and Piper sat together eating breakfast. They noted that Nico wasn't with them, but didn't worry too much. The son of Hades did sit with them sometimes, but preferred sitting next to Will and his siblings for the time being. Besides that, Nico was _not_ a morning person and could sleep in until well past noon if Will didn't wake him up. The four chatted about the events of the upcoming day and maybe going on a double date this weekend. Percy was just finishing off his fifth blue pancake when remembered something.

He swallowed quickly and turned to Jason. "Bro, don't forget we're sparring at ten today."

Jason's electric-blue eyes lit up, "Oh, right. I completely forgot. Building shrines and temples keeps you busy."

"Nah, bro it's fine."

"Aw, thanks bro"

At this point, Annabeth and Piper had turned to each other, each girl jokingly wondering what they saw in their significant other. They shook their heads, continuing to watch the boys' morning ritual of having a "bro moment."

Jason tilted his head, curiously. "Percy, are you and I just going to face off, or are we fighting with two other people?"

Percy took a sip of his blue-ish drink, looking thoughtful, before replying, "What about Piper and Annabeth. That'd be interesting."

Jason shook his head, slight worry appearing in his eyes. Annabeth was a great fighter, Piper too. Together, the two were terrifying. Jason knew that he and Percy could never beat them, even though they were children of the Big Three.

"Bro, no. Piper's gonna kick my ass."

Percy smirked slightly, "Hey, your ass is _fine_." He jokingly leered at Jason's butt for emphasis. Piper who had looked amused and pleased a minute ago was now facepalming, Annabeth joining her.

The blond-haired girl took a deep breath before suggesting they ask Nico to fight with them. They immediately agreed and were going to ask him after breakfast, but didn't see him. He must have gone with Will to the infirmary, that or was sleeping in again and Will was stuck in the infirmary. They decided to shoot him a text in hopes of a response. They left it at that and continued with their morning plans.

* * *

Percy and Jason were frowning, glancing down at their monster-proof phones. It was 10:30 in the morning. Nico was supposed to have been a here a half hour ago. Both sons of the Big Three turned to their girlfriends, eyebrows raised. Bothe girls shook their heads, silently stating they hadn't seen Nico around either. They glanced down at their phones again. They had text him well over two hours ago and there was no indication that the son of Hades had seen the messages. Now that they thought of it, they hadn't seen Will either, but assumed he was in the infirmary. The head medic could sometimes get so wrapped up in healing and running the infirmary, he wouldn't be seen outside for days at a time. Of course, the fact that both boys were missing also put… _interesting_ thoughts in the two demigods' minds.

After another fifteen minutes, Percy sighed loudly.

"Bro. Where is Nico? We need him to fight us! He should be coming by now! Or at least responded to our texts!"

Jason snickered next to him, "Oh, I bet he's coming right now." Percy just smirked at Jason's comment while Piper and Annabeth frowned at their vulgarity before continuing their conversation.

The boys regained their composure a few minutes later, coming to terms that Nico wasn't showing up. They wished he was. Spars between the Big Three sons were epic and resulted in fantastic injuries, though they always got a half-hour lecture from Will Solace when they stumbled into the infirmary.

Percy spoke up once again about their predicament. "We need someone to fill in Nico."

Jason always wondered if the things that flowed out of the son of Poseidon's mouth were intentionally dirty. Whether they were or not, Jason still took the opportunity and chuckled a bit. "I guess Will's already filling in Nico right now…"

Percy broke into laughter once again. And, once again, Annabeth and Piper just groaned and facepalmed.

"Good one, bro." Percy lightly punched his arm, smirking.

"Aw, thanks bro."

And then, Percy went from happy to melancholy in a split second. "Bro…" he said sadly. Jason looked at him worriedly. He thought furiously, wondering if he had triggered Percy in some way. Annabeth looked worriedly at her boyfriend as well, gears turning in her head.

"Whoa," he put his hands Percy's shoulders. "Everything okay bro?"

Percy sniffled before looking up. "Nico," he murmured before throwing his arms around Jason, rather unceremoniously. "He was so innocent, bro!"

Annabeth dropped the worried look, annoyance flashing in her grey eyes. She turned to Piper, rolling her eyes, and muttered, "Why do I even bother?"

Jason hugged him back, reassuringly. "I know, bro."

"So young, bro." Percy started tearing up and Jason did as well, unable to stand seeing Percy upset.

"It's hard, bro, I know," Jason choked a little on his words.

"I- I was, I was his type, bro!" Percy cried, giving into his sobs.

"Y-you, you're, you're still _my_ type, bro!" Jason said bursting into tears as well. Percy looked back up at Jason, eyes watering before pulling Jason close to him. Both boys sobbed in each other's arms, incoherently muttering "bro" every now and then.

Piper and Annabeth just stared. And stared. And stared. The girls' eyes twitched and their mouths twisted into an odd shape. They shook their heads, pressing a hand to the side of their temples.

"gods of Olympus, what did we do to deserve this?"

A few minutes later, Will had come over to inform the four that Nico was ill with the flu. However, after taking in the sight of Percy and Jason sobbing hysterically and holding each other, their swords on the ground next to them and Annabeth and Piper shaking their heads, but smiling in amusement, he decided to tell them later and walked away extremely confused.


	4. Author's Note (Sozz T-T)

**So, after I wrote this chapter, I was thinking about doing a side scene of Will taking care of Nico while he's sick with the flu, (I won't make it extremely graphic, I promise) even though it didn't have much to do with the entirety of the topic.**

 **What do you guys think? Would you like it added or no?**

 **Also, thanks for your kind feedback! It means a lot to me :)**

 **~Frozen Demigod**


	5. Sick Fic

**Remember when I said that I'd write this forever and a day ago? I finally got around to it! I'm sorry I took forever with it. Hope you enjoy. I did my best to keep the sickness details to a minimum, but be cautious if you have a weak stomach or dislike sickness. :) ~Frozen Demigod**

* * *

 _Struggling a little with the son of Hades, Will managed to flush the toilet and get a damp washcloth and a glass of water before gently patting Nico's mouth and coaxing him to take a drink and spit it out again. After that was done, the head medic carried his boyfriend back to his bed, bridal-style._

* * *

Nico groaned slightly as he clung to his boyfriend's shirt, swallowing thickly. He was already delirious and exhausted from being sick, so he had been a bit confused when he suddenly felt himself being lifted off the ground. The motion was unfortunately a bit to quick for him, but he managed to swallow down the bile creeping back up his throat. Will seemed to notice as he apologized and proceeded to move more slowly. The son of Hades burrowed under the blankets Will had tucked him into and hummed in contentment as he felt his boyfriend's warm hand caress his cheek before rubbing his back in a soothing matter. Will was murmuring something to him but he wasn't sure he was asking something or just saying a bunch of soothing nonsense, that Nico _totally_ didn't thrive on when his boyfriend did that.

"Whaa?"

Will chuckled as he stared down at the obviously delirious boy. "I said, 'When did you start filling ill?'"

"Maybe since dinner las' night? M'not really sure."

"That's alright. Do you have any other symptoms besides a fever and vomiting?"

"Well, m'head hurts. You sound like a doctor."

"Neeks, I am a doctor. Well, kinda. I'm the head medic of the infirmary."

"Uh huh. Well, let me know when you get your degree so you can help me feel better."

Will snorted. He and Nico always jokingly argued about whether Will had the right to call himself a doctor. He continued to rub his boyfriend's back or run his fingers through his hair, using a little magic to ease the pounding in his boyfriend's head. Nico was continued to deliriously, but adorably mumble random things out, occasionally switching into his native tongue, something Will found very attractive. At last, the shadow-traveler gave in and fell into a deep sleep giving Will the opportunity to get some remedies to help make his boyfriend feel better. A sudden dinging distracted him, momentarily. Nico's phone was apparently going berserk on his nightstand. He quickly glanced at the sender, noting it was Jason and Percy and quickly opened to view the messages.

 **(Bold: Jason; Italics: Percy)**

 **8:43**

 _Neeeeeeksss! We just noticed you weren't at breakfast. What are you doing?_

 **8:43**

 **Nico, where are you? We noticed you weren't here. Will isn't either… Is there something I should know?**

 **8:44**

 _Ooooohhh, Nico, Jason just told me Will wasn't here too! You little charmer, you! ;) ;) Would charm me like that if I was your type? T-T OW! Annabeth just hit me on the head. T-T_

 **8:45**

 **So…. Percy told me I had a pretty great ass. I'm not sure how to respond. But I'm glad he thinks so. He has a pretty nice one as well. You sure let a good-looking guy go! Anyways, are you going to join us for combat practice in, say two hours?**

 **8:46**

 _I just saw Jason's text about my ass! He's so sweet. DOES THAT MAKE ME YOUR TYPE YET?!_

Will's face was beat red and he shook his head at those two. Honestly, until Nico came out to Percy, he understood that the hero of two wars was straight. His strange relationship with Jason was confusing him now. Clearing his confusion, he looked back at the sleeping Ghost King before sending a quick message to his siblings that he was taking a day off from the infirmary. He got enthusiastic replies saying he needed a break and they wouldn't have to worry about getting bossed around. Will rolled his eyes before checking on Nico one more time, set a trash can within reach, just in case, before running out to get some flu remedies.

When he came back, he found the son of Hades' head in the trashcan and winced. He quickly set his things down before going to help his ailing boyfriend. There wasn't much he could, except keep him up right and rub his back, encouraging him to just get it out and that he'd feel better in a minute. He knew how much Nico hated throwing up and would do anything to avoid it, especially if it was inevitable. When he was done, he looked up Will, coffee-colored eyes watering. The healer simply cooed to him before cleaning up his face and giving him something to get rid of the taste in his mouth and sooth his nausea. After giving him some medicine to help get rid of the flu or bring his fever down at least, he told Nico about the bizarre texts from his cousins. Nico responded by groaning loudly and burying his face in Will's shirt.

He stayed with Nico for the rest of the day, alternating between snuggling him, giving him medicine and something mellow to eat, and holding onto him while he gagged and wretched into the toilet or trashcan. The only time he stepped out was around ten and that was to tell Percy and Jason that Nico was ill. But he was so confused at the sight before him— Jason and Percy embracing each other while heavily crying—that he turned around and left, deciding to text the girls in a while.

At the end of the day, Nico felt much better as he lay snuggled up against his loving boyfriend as they watched an episode of _Supernatural_.


End file.
